


Jealousy

by akamine_chan



Category: Hard Core Logo (1996)
Genre: Community: ds_aprilfools, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-09
Updated: 2008-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-05 09:31:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy could take his success and shove it up his ass. Joe would make it without him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LiveJournal Community ds_aprilfools
> 
> Note: Unbeta'd
> 
> Prompt: jealousy

Joe's buying cigarettes in a convenience store near his dump of an apartment. He passes the magazine rack by the front counter and catches a glimpse of the familiar red capital-a-in-a-circle out of the corner of his eye. It's _Punk World_, that stupid rag for wanna-be rockers and other fuckers. Supposed to have it's "finger on the pulse of modern music" or some shit. He sneers, picking it up and flipping through it idly as he waits for the cashier to ring up his purchases. He wonders if anyone _good_ is in the magazine when he comes across a familiar face.

Billy.

Joe's stomach hurts like he's taken a punch to the gut. Billy-the-fucking-sellout-Tallent. It seems like everywhere he goes he sees Billy's ugly mug. Stupid article — blah blah blah — something about being true to the heart of music. What a fucking dick. Like Billy ever cared about the damn music; he was always in it for the money.

He pays for his cigarettes and throws the magazine down on the counter, turning his back on _Punk World_ and everything it represents. He'll make it without selling his soul to the record company vampires. Billy could take his success and shove it up his ass. Joe would make it without him.

-fin-


End file.
